


Song of the Last

by passionsghost



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsghost/pseuds/passionsghost
Summary: Here are the things it's about, in no particular order:- it's about wanting to die and/or move to California by way of the undying lands as a metaphor.- it's about crying.- it's about masturbation.- it's about wanting to be a good poet in a kind of religious way lol.So, "all streams return to sea" is talking about a few different kinds of streams.I also want to point out that "the water in the space behind my eyes" is a way of saying tears. (It's both [a sunrise in] [the water in the space behind my eyes] and [a sunrise in the water] [in the space behind my eyes].)Here's some more explanation:





	Song of the Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Song of the Last Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508474) by Vulture. 

On the hillside, all alone, I watch the world awake at dawn  
And a southern wind's upon me, and it carries me your song  
I too have yearned for sacred lands, dreamt of distant skies  
A sunrise in the water in the space behind my eyes  
I wait in tears, a shadow in a grey and hostile land  
And line by line, I sing your song like waves upon the sand

Why does music make me homesick for a place I've never been?  
For salt air I've never tasted, for a shore I've never seen?  
On and on I sing your song and feel in me the sea  
Working out the patterns as I cry myself to sleep

_Train my mind to mete in time and fill my veins with fire_  
_Staring at the darkness blind with consummate desire_  
_Guide me but a moment, let me move my hand in time_  
_Haunted by the hint of verse, imperfect, but sublime_

_Darkness rises over me, the curtain of the skies_  
_I see patterns dancing in the air before my eyes_  
_Fill my veins with fire, consummate the yearning_  
_I can feel it, always, burning, burning_

My tears will be forgotten just as rivers run to dust  
All streams return to sea, and they'll remember me, they must  
All streams return to sea, yes, they'll remember me, they must --  
For I know my ship is waiting,  
For I yet shall be reborn,  
For the world is full of beauty,  
Take my hand and do not mourn  
The distant shore is calling,  
And the music of the sea  
Of the waves upon the water  
As the gulls cry out to me!

But the morning star is lonely, and the sky's a milky void  
Every temporary haven ends up gutted and destroyed  
And I fear I won't be welcome, and I'll ever roam the sea  
If the ocean is no kinder than the earth has been to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the things it's about, in no particular order:  
\- it's about wanting to die and/or move to California by way of the undying lands as a metaphor.  
\- it's about crying.  
\- it's about masturbation.  
\- it's about wanting to be a good poet in a kind of religious way lol.
> 
> So, "all streams return to sea" is talking about a few different kinds of streams.
> 
> I also want to point out that "the water in the space behind my eyes" is a way of saying tears. (It's both [a sunrise in] [the water in the space behind my eyes] and [a sunrise in the water] [in the space behind my eyes].)  
  
Here's some more explanation:  



End file.
